


Cats & Cuddles

by 10moonymhrivertam



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), London Spy
Genre: Christian Holidays, Danny writing kid's books, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Winter, danny's an author, the fic isn't set on a particular holiday but easter and christmas are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10moonymhrivertam/pseuds/10moonymhrivertam
Summary: Even the busiest, most unfortunate spies have to find a few quiet moments through the year.





	Cats & Cuddles

Q gazed out the window above the sink. London looked soft, blanketed in snow with the city lights lending everything a soft glow. Night had come fast, but maybe Q only perceived it that way - eleven months out of the year, he worked in cellar-like spaces and missed the day-night transition. It used to be all year round, but then Danny and Alex had fallen into his and James’ orbit, and Q had begun working from home during mid-to-late December.

Q stirred two cups of hot cocoa with candy canes and then carefully took them up and wandered to the living room. He set one cup down on the table and then sat beside Danny, peering over his shoulder.

“What do you think?” Danny asked. The stylus passed over the tablet and another stroke of colour appeared on the screen of the computer that rested on the table.

“Lovely. Although it's abhorrent you're already writing Easter books, I'll have you know.” Q sipped at his cocoa.

“You said the same thing when I started illustrating the Christmas one in June.”

Q shook his head and fell quiet, mesmerized by Danny working on the illustration for his latest children’s book. After ten, twenty, thirty minutes - Q lost track of the time - Pam leaped into his lap. He stroked over her back and scratched between her ears. She settled herself and began to purr as Q sipped at his minty cocoa.

As Danny finished his page and set the tablet aside, a rattling of keys in a lock came from the direction of the front door. Pam looked up, but didn't move. Turing, on the other hand, half-fell off the top of the sofa to race for the door. Q twisted his head by enough to catch Alex and James in his peripheral vision, but not enough to hurt his neck. By the time James had pulled up directly behind the sofa, Q’s head was tipped back against the back of the sofa, gazing up at him.

“Hi,” he murmured.

“Missed you.” James bent to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Join us.”

James circled the sofa, and when Q opened his mouth to ask how everyone wanted to work this, 007 swooped in and grabbed him around the middle. Pam hissed as she hit the floor and swatted at Bond’s ankles. The Quartermaster squawked and swatted at him, but Bond spun around and flopped onto the sofa, pulling Q down into his lap. Q twisted to glower at him, but Bond kissed his scowl away.

Alex hovered alongside, glancing between everyone. Danny smiled softly at him. He picked his feet up and pushed the coffee-table out until his knees locked. He dropped his feet and waved Alex over. Alex smiled, slotting himself down on the floor between Danny’s legs. Danny pressed a kiss to his head and then lowered his hands to massage Alex’s shoulders.

After watching to make sure the humans were done moving, Pam climbed pack into her perch on Q’s lap with a stern look. Turing clambered into Alex’s lap and purred the moment his hands landed on his back. Danny reached out to the computer and quickly clicked around until he found a YouTube video of a crackling fire before sitting back again. Danny leaned into James and when Danny’s massage turned to hair-petting, Alex let his head fall to rest against Q’s leg.


End file.
